User blog:PolishW/What I'd Like for Dokkan Battle
Dear Bandai, here is my wishlist for Dokkan. Take as many ideas as you want: *'Translation Fixes '- It's simple to do a Ctrl+F and replace every "Coora" with "Cooler". *'Alternate Leads' - Leads in Dokkan are iconic; the most important cards. Leads are what make money. Leads are what people save stones for. Entire teams are built around the leads and their link skills. So why not have alternates? Different characters, same leader skills. More passives, more link skills, and more team options. *'Elder Kai for HP System' - Self explanatory and long overdue, even if it's only a percentage chance like sleeping Elder Kais. *'More Team Slots' - I didn't spend lots of time and money pulling all of your leads just for you to tell me I can only have 8 teams at a time. Teams are just lists of characters you have unlocked so I'm not sure why we don't have the option to make more, even if they need unlocked in some way. *'Daily Summons' - As it stands now, players have to either pay or save for weeks in order to attempt one multi summon. A lot of players ditch when they hit this "pay wall" as it's usually called. Some of those players may stick around if they could at least get some type of daily summon that has a chance at something good. Right now the only option is friend summon, which is pointless after you've pulled the LRs from it. *'Fixed Login Bonuses' - Major login milestones have good rewards, but nowhere near what is deserved for that amount of dedication. 10 dragon stones (2 singles) is NOT an adequate reward for someone who has been logged in for years and racked up hundreds of days in-game. Consecutive login bonuses are so useless that they might as well not even exist. *'Better HP System' - The Hidden Potential system was marketted as giving cards individuality, but the only choice involved in the entire thing is critical-additional-evade (which is pretty much standard for all but a few characters). Hidden Potential should be custom tailored to the card it's for, even if they're rolled out individually like EZAs. Choosing between different passives, link skills, and orb trees (instead of being able to unlock all of them) are some simple ways to make Hidden Potential more engaging and letting players use it to customize their cards to fit different roles. *'HP Refund' - Additionally, it would be nice for an option to refund all of the orbs invested in a character. It doesn't have to be cheap, but having it there would be nice even with the current HP system. *'More Farmable Supers' - You've actually been doing very good on this lately, but you can never have enough farmable cards! *'Improved Selling' - Selling only ten items/characters/whatever at a time is super dated. Improve the selling UI so players can sell things without it taking 15 minutes. *'Basic Items Shop' - Baba Shop is nice and all with the random item rotations, but it's super annoying to need a particular thing (like a certain awakening medal) and having it not show up in the Baba Shop. The regular items/medals should be available all the time, even if in a limited amount with a refresh timer. Special story medals and such can still be put on a rotation. *'Expanded Link Skills' - Link skills don't do much besides boost/lower stats or heal a little. We could use link skills that affect gameplay more drastically, such as changing a card's type or adding stun/seal/crit/additional/evade chances. You could go even further and have special link skills that change super attack or passive skills, such as two kamehameha cards attacking together when the link is activated. *'Outside Battle Effects' - It baffles me how Dokkan has been around for 3 years and has constantly been releasing new cards, but yet none of them do anything outside of battle. There should have been leader skills or passives that affect how much items or EXP you get, what capsules spawn on the map, or how your dice rolls turn out. Having categories boost drop rates is a small step towards this, but not anywhere near where it could be. *'More EZAs' - There are a lot of cards in need of EZAs, so many in fact that they'll likely never be done at the current rate. By the time all of the cards have EZAs, power creep will have already invalidated cards that previously didn't need EZAs. Redesigning an existing card is much easier than making art assets for a new one, so maybe it should become standard to release an EZA alongside every new event that comes out. It doesn't matter if no one reads it, only that it was typed up. Category:Blog posts